Yūya Sakaki (Season 1)/Gallery
|-|Season 1= Episode 1 Yuya Sakaki reviewed on TV Tokyo.png Ep001 Yūya and Hippo Tokens.png yuya1.gif Ep1 Yūya reassures Gongenzaka about Tatsuya.png Ep1 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Shūzō and Yūya.png Yuya smirking.png Yuya worried.png Yuuya as 11 years old.png Maiami City.png Yuya and his pendant.gif Capture-20161202-130744.png Yuyaandhisfather.png Yuya and Yusho past.jpg Ep1 Frontier Fang Castle.png Clown Yuya and Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya VS Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya finding an action card.png Ep001 Yūya using the action card evasion.png Arc V Yoko and Young Yuya.png Ep001 Yūya removing his clown costume.png Yuuya Sakaki in Episode 0 (Special).png Ep 1 Yūya activates Wonder Balloon.png Yuuya smart.png Arc V Barbarian King destroying Odd-Eyes Dragon.png Ep1 Yūya doubts himself.png Ep1 Yūya regains confidence.jpeg Arc V 01 Yuya draws.jpg Capture-20161202-142855.png Yuya ep 1 Pendulum Summon.jpg Ep1 Yūya Pendulum Summon.png Yuuya at the end part of Arc-V Ep1 .png Yuuya Sakaki in episode 1 (end).png Episode 2 Ep2 Odd Eyes attacks.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes": Reaction Force. Ep2 Yūya wins his Duel against Ishijima.png|Yūya wins his Duel against Ishijima. Congratulating Yūya.png|Congratulating Yūya. Yūya2 (4).png|Yūya is congratulated. Ep2 Nakajima.png|Nakajima informs Reiji about Yūya's identity. Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg|Yuzu urges Yūya to exchange insults with her. Yuya and Yuzu.png|Yūya and Yuzu recite the Action Dueling. Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg|Yūya VS. Yuzu. Ep2 Yuzu ends her turn.png Ep2 Yūya and Discover Hippo.png|Yūya and "Discover Hippo" posing. Yūya sets Pendulum Scales of 4 & 8.jpg|Yūya Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician". Ep2 Yuzu defeats Yūya.png|Yūya is defeated by Yuzu. Ep2 Yūya and Yuzu before the crowd.png Episode2 End.png Episode 3 Yuuya as he sets Pendulum Scales.jpg Ep2 Yūya as he sets Pendulum Scales2.png Ep003 Yūya Pendulum Summon.png Ep003 Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Yūya and Gongenzaka3 (2).jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3.jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3 (3).jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3.png Yuzu, Yuya, Homeroom Teacher.jpg Ep003 Teacher and Yūya.jpg Ep003 Teacher and Yūya2.jpg Arc V 03 Yuzu Smacks Yuya.png Arc V Maiami School Students.png Ep 3 Shingo introduces himself to Yūya.jpg Ep3 Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep3 Yuzu, Yūya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Yūya and Sora3 (9).png Arc V 03 Yuya VS Sawatari.png Yuya with Whip Viper.png Ep3 Shingo chasing Yūya.png Arc V 03 Yūya avoids the cue ball.png Episode 4 Ep4 Shingo attacking Amenboat with Darts Shooter.png Ep4 Yuya and Amenboat.png Ep004 Yūya.png Yuya realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power.png Yuya activates Mimiclay.png Ep4 Yūya and Block Spider's copy.png Arc V Yuya and Block Spider.png Yuya using the effect of Kaleido Scorpion.png Ep004 Yūya close up.png Ep 4 Yuya and red Odd Eyes.png Ep4 Yūya, Block Spider, Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes.png Ep4 Yuya defeats Shingo.png Sora and Yuya 4.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yūya's dream.png Sora in Yuuya's dream.jpg Ep5 Yūya falls out of his bed.png Ep5 Sora, Yoko and Yuya.png Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Ep5 Yūya and Shūzō.png Ep5 Yūya accepts to challenge Sora.png Arc V 05 Sora VS Yuya.png Ep5 Yūya avoids the attack of Lio.png Ep5 Yuya and his pendulum monsters.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 6 Ep5 Yuya and Amenboat.png Ep6 Sora and Scissor Bear confront Yūya.png Ep6 Yūya activates Entertainment Flash.png Ep6 Yuya depressed.png Yūshō and Young Yūya.png Ep6 Young Yūya and Yūshō2.png Young Yūya and Yūshō3.png Ep6 Young Yūya and Yūshō.png Ep6 Yūya.png Ep 6 Yuya summons Cheermole.png Ep6 Yūya presents his friends with a simple math problem.png Close up Yuya ep 6.png Ep6 Sora and Yūya.png Ep6 Yūya and Sora.png Ep6 Yūya3.png Sora and Yuya 6.jpg Ep006 Everyone.png Episode 7 Ep7 Yūya and the other.png Episode 8 Ep8 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuya argue.png Arc V 08 Yuya VS Hokuto.png Episode 9 Ep9 Yūya.png Ep9 Yūya and Hokuto.png Ep9 Yūya activates the effect of Sword Fish.png Ep9 Odd-Eyes disappears.png Ep9Pleiades blocking Yūya's path2.png Pleiades blocking Yūya's path.png Yuya nearly fall.png Ep9 Pleiades destroys Sword Fish and the pillars of the building.png Yūya managed to get an Action Card.png Yuya runs.png Ep9 Yūya2.png Episode 10 Ep10 Yūya.png Ep10 Yūya laughing.png Ep10 Yūya and Gongenzaka.png EP10 Yūya asks Yuzu if she's hurt.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep10 Yuzu and Yūya 2.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya3.png EP10 Yūya2.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya4.png Episode 11 Ep11 Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep11 Everyone.png Ep11 Young Gongenzaka and Yūya in a park.png Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Ep11 Everyone2.png Ep11 Gongenzaka apologizes to Yūya.png Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Ep12Yūya.png Ep12Yūya and Reiji.png Ep12 Yūya determined to win.png Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Ep12Yūya2.png Ep12 Yūya ending his turn.png Ep12 Yūya.png Episode 13 Ep 13 Caesar destroying Whip Viper.png Ep 13 Yūya in spotlight.png Ep 13 Yūya thanks his audience for their cheers.png Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png Episode 14 Ep14 Shūzō stops Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō and Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō challenging Yūya.png Arc V Shūzō and Yuya.png Arc V Syuzou vs Yuya.png Arc V Ep 014.png Ep14 Yuya grabs his pendant.png Ep14 Yūya grabbing an Action Card.png Ep14 Yūya and Odd-Eyes.png Ep14Shūzō and Yūya2.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Ep14 Yūya.png Episode 15 Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep15 the childrens, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya getting rejected.png Ep15 The children and Yuzu refusing to challenge Yūya.png Ep15Yūya, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Yuya and the children.png Arc V Nico and Yuya.png Yuuya humble in episode 15 (1).png Masumi and Yuya.jpg Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Ep15 Sora and Yūya.png Episode 16 Yuuya determined.png Ep16 Sora greeting Yūya.png Ep16Yūya.png Ep16 Yūya, Nico and Michio.png Ep16 Michio, Nico and Yūya.png Ep016 Ayu,Futoshi,Tatsuya and Yūya.jpg Yuuya with bad expression.jpg Action Kitchen.png Ep16Yūya2.png Arc V 16 Yuya VS Michio.png Yūya grasps the faucet with his legs.png Ep16Yūya and Michio.png Ep16Yūya3.png Ep16 Wonder Recipe inflicts damage to Yūya.png Ep16 Yūya places Timegazer and Stargazer in his Pendulum Zone.png Arc V Ep 016.png Episode 17 Hungry Yuya.png Ep 17 Yūya activates his face-down Entermate Call.png Yūya with two Cards17 (3).png Ep17 Yūya realizes he's too hungry to reach an Action Card.png Yūya looking at Yōko's pancakes17 (4).png Yuya eating pancake.png Michio and Yūya17 (6).png Yūya smiling 17 (9).png Yūya saying Ladies and Gentlemen 17 (10).png Ep17 Yūya directs the audience's attention to his Extra Deck.png Ep17 Yūya activating Illusion Balloon.png Michio, Hammer Mammo and Yūya.png Michio and Yūya17 (15).png Ep17 Michio and Yūya.png Episode 18 Ep18 Yūya asks Yuzu why she can't practice at the You Show.png Ep18 Yūya.png Ep18 Yōko flattered by Sora.png Sora eats dinner in Yūya's house.png Ep18 Yūya chased by LDS top-team members.png Shun and Yuya.png Ep18 Yūya scared by Nico.png Episode 19 Ep19 Yūya tired.png Ep19 Ayu, Yūya and Tatsuya.png Ep19 Yūya, Kyuando and Nico.png Arc V Ep 019.png Quiz Frontier.png Ep19 Eita vs Yūya.png Arc V 019 Yuya VS Kyuando.png Ep19 Yūya grabs an Action Card.png Ep19 Yūya.png Episode 20 Ep20 Yūya.png Arc V Ep 020.png Ep20 frozen Yūya.png tumblr_nf6932ig1l1qdtog2o1_500.gif Ep20 frozen Yūya2.png Episode 21 Ep21 Yūya thinking.png Hokuto and Yuya 21.png Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Ep 21 Yūya finds Yuzu's Fusion card.png Episode 22 Arc V Unno Divination School.png Arc V 022 Mieru VS Yuya.png Yuya's fortune.png Ep22 Mieru Ritual Summons Tarotrei.png Yuya in Mieru's fortune.png Ep22 End Yūya.png Episode 23 Ep23 Yūya takes 1000 damage.png Ep 23 Yūya attempts to grab an Action Card.png Yuya riding Rune-Eyes.png Ep23 Yūya returned Yuzu's Fusion card.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Tatsuya, Yuya, and Sora 24.jpg Episode 25 Ep25 Yūya in You Show Duel School.png Arc V Yuya and Nico in front of another view of Maiami.png Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Ep25 Child Yūya .png Ep25 Child Yūya and Ankokuji.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Arc V 025 Gongenzaka VS Yuya.png Ep 25 Sad Yūya.png Ep25 Yūya activates Extreme Sword.png Episode 26 Ep26 Susano-O reducing Yūya's LP to 2000.png Yūya explaining that Rune-Eyes can attack three times.png Yuya Fusion Summon 2.png Yuya riding Beast Eyes.png Arc V Yuya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Ep27 Mieru's imagination.png Yuya and his Father 2.png Ep27 Yūshō and Yūya past.png Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Ep27 Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep27 Yūya's speech.png Ep27 Young Yūya riding Hippo.png Yuya on stage.png Ep27 Watching Reira.png Episode 30 Ep30 A bald boy crashes into Yūya.png Yuya and thugs 30.png Ep30 Yūya and his Hippo Tokens.png Ep30 Yūya holding Gongenzaka's white sash.png Ep30 Yūya and Gongenzaka.png Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 31 Ep31 Yūya Sakaki against Shingo Sawatari.png Ep31 Yūya shocked.png Ep31 Ruined Castle of the Sunset.png Ep31 Yūya Special Summons Kaleido Scorpion.png Yuya, Scorpio, Odd Eyes, and Drum Kong.png Ep 31 Yūya attacked by Kamanitachi.png Arc V Ep 031.png Capture-20161203-153714.png Capture-20161203-153913.png Ep31 Yūya declares that the fun has only just begun.png Episode 32 Ep 32 Shingo looks at Yuya.png Yuya excites the crowds.png Yuya's performance.png Ep32 Yūya declares the effect of Odd-Eyes.png Yuya Fusion Summon 1.png Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 34 Ep34 Shūzō, Yōko, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep34 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuya blocked.png Episode 35 Ep35 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep35 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep35 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Yūya seeing Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Rebellion.png Ep35 Yūya and Sora.png Ep 35 Sora and Yūya.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Ep36 Yūya close up.png Ep36 Yūya wondering why his body feels hot.png Ep36 Yūto negates the Pendulum Effect of Timegazer.png Ep36 Sora telling Yūya that Yūto is his prey.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Ep36 Yūya shocked.png Yugo arrived 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Ep37 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya defends Yuto.png Ep37 Yūto saves Yūya.png capture-20161203-184539.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Ep37 Yūto and Yūya2.png capture-20161203-190647.png Ep37 Yuzu and Yūya.png Episode 38 Ep38 Yūya sleeping.png Yuya, Mieru, Yuzu and Yoko.png Ep38 Yūya sleeping2.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu talking about Reira.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya confused.png capture-20161203-194142.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu2.png Ep38 Yōko, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yusho and Yuya photo.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Ep38 Yūya and Futoshi.png capture-20161203-200944.png Ep38 Yūya, Hokuto, Masumi and Yaiba.png Ep38 Yūya vs Isao.png Episode 39 Arc V 039 Kachidoki VS Yuya.png Yuya and Silver Claw.png Isao beat Yuya.png Ep39 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuto and Yuya.png Ep39 Yūya and Yūto2.png Berserk Yuuya appears.jpg Berserk Yuuya close.jpg Ep39 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png Arc V Yuya and Dark Rebellion.png Yuuya's Berserk Eyes.jpg Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Ep41 Maiami Championship participants.jpg Ep41 The Battle Royal starts.png Episode 42 Ep42 Yūya and Yuzu run.png Arc V 042 Umesugi and Takeda VS Yuya.png Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 43 Dennis and Yuya.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya.png Arc V Yuya entered in Berserk Mode.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya3.png Ep43 Yūya Xyz Summon.png Yuya won against Makoto and Ken.png Episode 44 Shun waiting.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Yuya about to fall.png Ep44 Yūya's rage.png Episode 45 Ep45 Yūya horrified.png Yuya's Madness.png Yuto Inside Yuya.png Arc V 045 Obelisk Force VS Yuya.png Ep45 Hound Dog strikes Yūya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Ep45 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon 2.png Yuya Berserk Mode smile.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya 2.png Episode 46 Ep46 Effect of Hound Dog inflicts 600 damage to Yūya.png Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Ep46 Awakened Yūya.png Ep46 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon 3.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Arc V Yuya restrained.png Ep46 Teppei is scared by Yūya.jpg Ep46 Mieru and Yūya.png Episode 47 Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Yuto's shadow.png Eating together.png Ep47 Yūya informs Gongenzaka.png Ep47 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Episode 48 Ep48 Yōko's imagination.png Ep48 Sora, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Ep49 Yūya draws.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Yuya vs Sora 2.png Ep49 Yūya.png Ep 49 Yūya with Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png Ep49 Yūya and Yūto.png Ep49 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Sora vs Yuya.png Ep49 Yūya asks where is Yuzu.png Category:Image Gallery